


Payback

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Dean, F/M, Funny, Humor, Jealous Sam, jealous af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Is Dean really with a girl Sam likes or is Sammy just a bit jealous??





	

“Okay! God, I like Sam okay!” You explode on Dean as you two sat in the living area of the bunker.   
“Hah! I totally knew it!” Dean yells in victory.  
“You’re so annoying!” You screamed at Dean.   
“I am totally going to tell him.” Dean says jumping up and running towards the library.   
“Oh no you don’t!” Came your reply as you jumped on his back. With his speed and your weight, your combined velocity sent you two sprawling to the floor with a mighty thud.   
“What the HELL is going on in here?” Sam asked as he walked into the room taking in the compromising position you were in with his brother.   
“I just found out a secret of (y/n)’s…oof!” Dean began but was cut off with a sharp elbow to the gut.   
“Oh and what was the secret?” Sam asked crossing his eyes. It may have just been you, but you could have sworn that he sounded….angry? You smiled at Sam and elbowed Dean again before he could even muster up the beginning of a sentence.   
“She loves …pie.” Dean replied in a pain filled groan.   
“Well, while you two scrambled for dessert. I found more on the victims. I say wraith.” Sam says as you pick yourself up off the floor and then help Dean up.   
“Let’s go.”   
“Uh, yeah, we are all going have to cram into the front for this one.” Dean announces.   
“What? Why?” You ask eyes wide.   
“Well (y/n), luggage is going in the backseat, the area has also showed some vampire activity.”   
“Well, then let’s go. (y/n) isn’t very big, therefore she requires less space.” Sam says smirking at you.   
“You might be sitting on Sammy’s lap,” the older Winchester says as he pats you on the shoulder in passing.   
“Oh.” You mutter as you follow the two brothers out.  
~1 hour later~  
“Look at this room... oh... sorry guys there isn’t a pull out couch bed.” Dean says as he opens the door to your room.   
“Dean!” You shriek. Your cheeks were still burning from the car ride, the ride in itself was only about forty five minutes long, but you and Sam had to get creative in your seating arrangements. You knew Dean was doing these things on purpose and it really made your blood boil. However, could you really be angry whenever Sam had his arms around you the whole time?  
“Who is going to sleep with whom then?” Sam asks rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Well, I’m not sure Sammy; all I know is that I am NOT sleeping with you.” Dean replies and flops onto the nearest bed. You didn’t say anything only giving Dean a dirty look and then an evil thought crossed your mind. With no warning you seized the opportunity; Dean stretched out across the bed eyes closed you just had to disturb him as pay back. So you pounced on him.   
“(Y/n)! What the hell!” Dean groans attempting to push you off. You however had a grip of steel. You leaned down instead until your lips were right beside his ear.   
“This is payback Winchester, and it’s a bitch.” You say as you stretch out.   
“Get off!” Dean growls as he once again tries to shove you off.  
“Nope,” You say as you giggle at his struggle.   
“Typical.” Came Sam’s grumble.   
“What?” You questioned the younger brother.   
“I didn’t say anything.” Sam says giving you a concerned look as he sat on the other bed. This is when Dean used your distracted nature as an opportunity to shove you off of him. You landed with a thud between both beds. You were thankful he didn’t push you into the bedside table between the beds.   
“I am going to take a shower, since we start early tomorrow.” You say hoping to get out of the room that was now unbearably tense.   
You took a hot shower and washed your hair and body with some of the toiletries you brought along. Once you stepped out of the shower and into the now steamy bathroom one thought occurred to you. You forgot your clothes bag. You wrapped one of the not-so-fluffy white towels around yourself and opened the door a crack.   
“Hey Dean! Can you bring me my bag please?” You asked.   
“Sure!” He calls and you hear the bed springs groan as he rolled to his feet. Then you heard him padding across the room. Dean appeared and threw your bag to you as he turned and told Sam that he was getting food. You threw your clothes on as quickly as was humanly possible and walked out of the bathroom humming.   
“(Y/n), can I ask you a question?” Sam asked out of nowhere.   
“Sure Sam, what’s up?”   
“This might come across as mean, but can you please not flirt with my brother in front of me? Its incredibly uncomfortable.” He grounds out.   
“Ew! I don’t like Dean! He’s just my best friend aside from you.”   
“You don’t like my brother? That didn’t seem likely, you seemed to be eager to share a bed with him. You seem to also have physical contact with him at every chance you get.”   
“No Sam! Wait a second, are you jealous?”   
“No!” He said a bit too quickly.   
“I actually wanted to share a bed with you, or I could sleep on the floor.” You refused to meet his eyes.   
“I’d like that, us sharing a bed anyway.” Sam said after a couple of agonizing minutes.   
“Really?” You ask as you finally meet his eyes.   
“I was jealous okay, I admit it. Yes I would like that.” He says.   
“So you like me?” You asked not quite convinced.  
“Of course I like you! I would have told you earlier but I thought that you and Dean had a thing for each other.”  
“No, Dean found out that I like you, and I tried to keep him at bay because I didn’t know if you liked me.”   
“Oh.”   
“Well, are you going to scoot over or aren’t you?” You asked feeling a wave of boldness wash over you.  
“As you wish.” Sam chuckles and makes room for you. As soon as you are situated between his legs, his arms snake around your waist, as you both watch the crappy hotel television. A couple minutes later there was a knocking on the door. You knew it was Dean, who presumably had his hands full of fast food bags. You moved to get up but Sam had a steel grip on you.   
“Sam! Let me up!” You whine.   
“Payback.” He whispers in your ear.


End file.
